The Smorgasbord
by supersteffy
Summary: Since I keep wanting to write drabbles and I feel silly posting them as individual stories, I'm making a place to put them. Any new drabbles I post will go here.
1. Second Place

"That was a close duel."

The CEO smirked, blue eyes crackling with energy as the arena shut down. "Spare me the victory speech, Yugi. It's only a matter of time before I defeat you and reclaim my place on top, so enjoy this moment."

"Ain't ya never heard of humility in defeat?"

Kaiba's gaze cooled several degrees as he redirected it to Joey, whose stomach jolted as their eyes met.

"No one gave you permission to speak, Mutt," Kaiba dismissed, turning and walking away.

"Prick," Joey muttered, ignoring the way his pulse fluttered when Kaiba glanced back at him, smirking.


	2. Closure

Polished black leather kicked up a blanket of dust as Seto entered the common room. Passing an overturned chess board, his boot sent the black king skittering away.

The sound of children laughing echoed in the empty rooms, but it was memories, not ghosts, that haunted him.

The building felt empty now, abandoned, devoid of the life that once thrived there.

Just like him.

He clutched the locket around his neck.

 _I promised Mokuba things would get better…_

"What will you do with it, sir?" Roland asked.

"Rebuild it."

Seto spared the room a final once-over, turned, and walked away.


	3. Rendezvous

Originally posted on AO3 for National Puppy day!

This takes place post-Ceremonial Duel, but before they all graduate, so they're both 18. Thanks to Sitabethel for looking it over!

* * *

Joey panted as Kaiba ground against him in the empty classroom. Kaiba's hands explored Joey's chest, bunching his uniform while Joey clutched at his back. Kaiba's lips were silk against his throat.

"We really need ta stop doin' this, Kaiba. We're gonna get caught one 'a these times."

Kaiba chuckled. "I think it adds to the thrill."

"The guys're gonna start noticin' if I keep skippin' lunch."

Kaiba pulled back and caught Joey's eyes, tracing a thumb over Joey's bottom lip.

"Are you hungry, Mutt?" Joey nodded, and Kaiba smirked. "So am I," he said, and dropped to his knees.


	4. Concealment

The days bled together, a blur of school, work, and homework. The only times that felt real were when he was with the gang.

Or when his old man was in a mood.

Joey stood in the bathroom, an icepack on the bruise darkening his cheek. Checking for loose teeth with his tongue, Joey frowned at a reflexion that too closely resembled the drunk sleeping it off in the other room.

Grabbing the concealer he kept hidden under his mattress next to his skin mags, Joey put on his uniform, applied the makeup and a smile, and left for school.


	5. Don't Blink!

Joey's eyes burned as they stared into Kaiba's. If Kaiba was feeling any discomfort, he wasn't letting on. They'd been locked in their battle of wills for several minutes, but neither was showing any sign of backing down.

Tristan sighed loudly from across the room. "Are you guys almost done staring soulfully into each other's eyes?"

"Fuck off, Tristan," Joey barked back.

"You might as well forfeit," Kaiba said, leaning in. "I could stare into your beautiful eyes all day."

Joey jerked back, blinking in shock. "WHAT?!"

Kaiba smirked, victorious. "Made you blink."

"I-That's cheatin', ya jerk!"

Kaiba only laughed.


	6. Drunk, Marry, Kill

"Alright," Tristan slurred, drink sloshing as he sat up and pointed at Joey. "Fuck, marry, kill. Donald Trump, Pegasus, and Kaiba."

Everyone in the group laughed except for Kaiba, who frowned

"Kill Trump, fuck Pegasus, and marry Kaiba."

"Wait, really?" Kaiba asked, pausing mid-drink.

"Don't feel too flattered, Rich Boy," Joey said. "Yer the lesser of three evils-that, and I'm already used ta puttin' up with you."

Tristan snorted. "Makes sense to me. The two of you already fight like a married couple."

"Only if this hypothetical marriage comes with a pre-nup."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Yug'. Fuck, marry, kill…"


	7. Reservations

This is based on this Tumblr post:

post/177846732114/hotmolasses-fattyatomicmutant-wivernryder" rel="nofollow"

This isn't technically a stable since it's not 100 words, but It's less than 1k and I want about to post it as a stand-alone story.

* * *

Joey fiddled with his tie as he waited for Seto to finish up a call outside. The restaurant wasn't as packed as he'd expected, but then, a lot of the fancy places Seto liked to go to had limited tables spaced out to give the illusion of privacy in a public space. Joey ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around at the expensive furnishings.

"Good evening, sir."

Joey started. Returning the greeting, he turned a smile on the maître d' that had seemed to pop in from thin air.

"Uh, hey. I'm jus' waitin' fer someone. He should be here in a sec."

"What name is the reservation under?"

"Uhh, reservation?"

The man raised an imperious eyebrow, a gesture Joey saw Seto make often. He wondered randomly if all snobby types practiced the look or if it just came with the attitude.

"You _do_ have a reservation?"

"Well, I mean, I called ahead a li'l bit ago ta see if ya had any tables available and was told ya did."

"And did you make a reservation at that time?"

"No? I didn't realize I was s'posed ta."

"I'm sorry sir, but we have a strict policy. You must have a reservation."

Joey's shoulders deflated. "So ya ain't got any tables available?"

The man's lip curled at Joey's vernacular. "Not without a reservation. My apologies," he added, but the open disdain on his face as he gazed from Joey's nice suit to his unkempt hair said clearly he was glad of the excuse.

Joey was about to start in on the guy when Seto stepped through the door. Joey knew it was Seto without looking by the way the man's face changed, the light of recognition making his eyes gleam.

"Mr. Kaiba. Good to see you again, sir."

Ignoring him, Seto sent Joey a questioning frown. "I told you you didn't have to wait."

"I wouldn't've, but this guy said we can't get the table 'cause I didn't make a reservation first."

Seto turned to the maître d', who suddenly looked a lot less sure of himself.

"That's odd. I've never had a problem getting a table here without a reservation before." Crossing his arms over his chest, he asked, "Is the table we called about still available?"

"I-yes sir."

"Right." Pulling out his cell phone, Seto dialed. The phone at the desk rang and the maître d' glanced between it and Seto, who raised an eyebrow and stared the guy down.

Picking up the phone, the man said, "À La Carte. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I know it's last minute, but I'd like to know if you have any tables available still for nine."

Joey fought a fit of giggles as the man answered, stoney faced.

"We do. Would you like us to hold one for you?"

"Yes. It'll be a party of two for Seto Kaiba."

Seto continued to stare at the man, who started back, dumbfounded. Placing a hand over the phone receiver, Seto nodded at the reservation sheet on the desk.

"You might want to write that down."

A muscle in the man's jaw ticked. Joey stifled his laughs as the maître d' reached for a pen and jotted down Seto's name with a two beside it.

"Anything else I can do for you?" the man asked into the phone.

"No, that's all. Thank you." Seto hung up the phone and slipped it back inside his suit pocket. Pulling a smug smirk, he said, "Good evening. We have a reservation for nine o'clock. Party of two for Seto Kaiba."

The man mechanically crossed the name off the list and grabbed two menus. "Right this way."

Seto smirked, victorious, and Joey fought to compose himself as they were led to their table.


	8. Gift Shopping

"Yo! Check this thing out!"

Seto paused from reading the description on the back of the video game he'd picked up.

Joey held a long, plastic Santa Claus with its arms up in a defensive stance. Pushing the levers on the back, Joey made the toy punch out it's little gloved fists. The eyes glowed demonic red with each jab.

"Pow! Pa-pow! It's a pen. Neat, huh? Hey, come grab a snowman one an' we can have a boxing match."

Seto raised an eyebrow at Joey's antics. "Will you quit goofing off? I'm here to help _you_ pick out something, remember?"

"What, ya don't think Mokuba would like a cool pen ta go with his main gift?"

Shaking his head, Seto returned his attention to the game in his hand. "Perhaps, but you can worry about ridiculous stocking stuffers after you've picked out the main gift."

"What can I even get that kid he ain't already got?" Joey sighed, putting the pen back on the Christmas display and fiddling with a light up, wearable Rudolph nose. "I can't afford nothin' like what you got 'im."

"I shouldn't have to tell you the value of a gift isn't defined by it's price tag."

Joey ruffled his hair and blew out a breath.

"Yea, I know. Jus' wanna get 'im somethin' he'll like an' actually want, ya know?"

Seto set the box back on the shelf and turned to Joey. "Look, as much as Mokuba loves video games and the like, he's old enough and mature enough to appreciate a well-thought-out gift. Just get him something quirky and thoughtful and I'm sure he'll love it. I always do."

Joey smiled through the blonde bangs dangling in his face. "Well, if that's the case, I probably won't get anythin' here. Wanna go check out another shop?"

Seto gestured for Joey to proceed him. Turning into the main aisle, Joey skittered back, knocking into Seto a few steps behind him.

"Whoa!" A cart rounded the corner, and Joey grabbed onto it, stopping it before it could run into him. "Oof! Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," a woman in her mid-forties apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Joey looked at the child sitting in the cart and grinned. The kid was dressed in a full-body, one piece Santa costume, complete with fake beard.

"Sorry," a muffled voice said. The kid held out a couple of miniature candy canes. Joey happily accepted one, but Seto shook his head with a soft smile.

"No, thank you."

"What, ya ain't gonna accept a candy cane from Santa Claus?" Joey teased. "That'll getcha on the naughty list fer sure."

"Bold of you to assume I'm not already on it."

Changing his mind, Seto took the treat, carefully tucking it in his coat pocket to give to Mokuba later.

"Ho ho ho!" The kid said in their deepest voice. "Merry Christmas!"

Joey beamed. "Same ta you, Santa."

"Have a nice day, gentlemen," the woman said with a smile, continuing down the next aisle.

"That was sweet," Joey said, unwrapping his candy cane and popping it into his mouth as they started toward the exit again. "So, where should we look next?"

"Wherever you want."

"Hmm…ya know, that antiques store on the second level has some cool stuff."

Seto shook his head. "Yes, because if there's one thing teenagers love more than video games, it's antiques."

"Hey, ya never know what yer gonna find in them old shops! Thrift stores are also good though. Matter of fact, we should check out that resale store over by my old neighborhood after this. They got the coolest stuff! S'where I found that set 'a cufflinks I gave ya fer yer birthday."

"Alright."

Joey was quiet a moment as they made their way to the escalator leading up to the next floor. They stood shoulder to shoulder as they were carried up. Joey slipped his hand into Seto's, humming a happy noise when Seto hooked their fingers together.

"Thanks again for comin' with me ta shop fer Mokuba's gift."

"It was as good of an excuse as any to see you."

Joey gave Seto's hand a quick squeeze. "Ya don't need an excuse, ya know."

Seto squeezed back as they stepped off the escalator. "I know." Gesturing around with his free hand, Seto asked, "So where is this antique store?"

"This way," Joey said, pulling Seto along. "This place is so cool! It's crazy some 'a the stuff they got in there. Yer gonna love it!"

Seto smiled as Joey babbled. Even if they didn't end up finding a gift for Mokuba that day, at least the afternoon wouldn't be a complete waste.

After all, spending time together was a gift in its own right.


End file.
